Papa Bears Heirs II
by Maddi-wan
Summary: A group of teenagers going to a boarding school that stands on the ground once belonging to Stalag 13, have decided to become as much trouble to their enemies TeachersStrict ParentsAuthority in general using the newly found tunnel system of the Heroes. Jo


**Papa Bears Heirs II**

**Plot **- A group of teenagers going to a boarding school that stands on the ground once belonging to Stalag 13, have decided to become as much trouble to their enemies (Teachers-Strict Parents-Authority in general) using the newly found tunnel system of the Heroes. Join the mischievous teenagers as their plan unfolds and havoc and hilarity ensues.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Hogan's Heroes, and for those he see some of Harry Potter (Dumbeldore's Army era) obviously I don't own that.

**Authors **Note - Well for those who wanted it and the others that didn't, here is a re-write of Papa Bears Heirs. It probably isn't really the same thing at all, but it is set at a boarding school, and with teenagers that have a remarkable resemblance in personalty to their last name counter parts.

**Warnings **- Any one who doesn't like having classics messed around with a little, either please don't read and get insulted, or try to keep an open mind.

I know this is going to come up sooner or later so…I know that it is unrealistic, because the likelihood of five teenagers, with the same last names and somewhat personalty as the Heroes, all go t the same school and become friends and sort of work out the same chain of command, and have a tunnel under THEIR cabin - etc - just please remember that this is fiction and sometimes not everything is completely rational.

CHAPTER 1

- THE LOGIC BEHIND REVENGE-

It was summer for Europe and especially hot for the students and staff of 'Kempler College'. Summer had reached its hottest in the middle months of its progression, and to make things even more unbearable a drought had fallen over what seemed like the entire world.

A tall American youth by the name of Jack Hogan walked out of the detention block, sighing and reaching up to the sky trying to stretch his back. "Isn't Europe supposed to be one of the cold places of the world? I mean whenever you hear about England, or Germany, you are all ways told about the rain, and the constant cold."

All of his friends grinned. In the small team, there was Jack as the leader, and then a skinny English boy of the name James Newkirk who was the unofficial second in command. Also there was an African-American boy named Dean Kinchcloe, but he preferred to be called Kinch, a nickname his grandfather had passed down to him, and a gangly, blonde American named Drew Carter the clumsiest and happiest of the group - and the school maybe. Finally there was the short and fierce French boy, Luke LeBeau.

"If you ask me, 'at was a real waste of our time. I mean, what are the odds, 'at we get detention, for the one prank 'e didn't do," sighed James, holding the door of Cabin number two open for his friends to walk through.

"Oui I know. Should we be insulted he thinks we are capable to go as low as to put a whoopee cushion on his chair? Filthy -"

Kinch stepped in before Luke made the expression, 'Excuse my French' extremely literal. "No need to get colourful Luke."

"If anything, we should pity him," stated Drew out of the blue. All eyes turned on him, all giving him 'what-are-you-on-about' looks. Drew replied by shrugging and announcing, "I mean, if he thinks that is all we are capable of, then he is going to have a real shock when you guys come up with a plan."

Jack smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Right you are Drew," he grinned throwing an arm around the tall fifteen year old.

James, who had been blamed for the last little revenge mission, asked reluctantly, "Sooo- What are you all planning?" The rest of the group tined and gave him very mischievous grins, resulting in him sighing, "This is going to end extremely bad."

At right that moment Mr Schmitt walked through the door, catching James' comment and asked, "What is going to be extremely bad-" but he stopped mid-sentence, realising that if he found out than there was a larger chance that he would get blamed for the whole thing and cried, "Don't answer, I DON'T want to know!"

James sauntered up to him and said, "Well Mr Schmitt, if ya insist, 'e won't tell ya a thing."

Schmitt smiled at this and said, Thankyou boys. I just came to ask a tiny favour."

Jack cocked his head to the side with interest and asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, the next time you do a little monkey business, can you make sure that you don't get caught. Because I just had to listen to Mr Williams ranting for almost an hour."

Luke walked up to the podgy old vice principal, and said heatedly, "One, we didn't put the whoopee cushion there. Two We just spent the last hour in Detention. And three, if you haven't noticed we never get caught-"

"When it's actually us-" interjected Kinch.

"Which it wasn't," added Drew.

Schmitt was looking at them all with a look of great confusion on his face, and Jack decided to put the man out of his misery. "Basically we resent your implication that we were not only associated but the originators of such a sloppy stunt."

A look of dawning comprehension as to why Luke had taken offence to his request came over Schmitt and he said earnestly, "I did not mean it like lat LeBeau. Do you know who did do it then?"

Jack responded immediately, 'In association with student rules, I do not have the liberty to discuss this with you sir. However, no we don't, but you will realise when we find out who though, I'm thinking pink hair-"

A wave of horror came over Schmitt at the thought of them discussing a revenge tactic in his presence, and he spun around and all but ran for the door, crying, "I don't want no a THING!"

Well first chapter. Please review and tell me what you like and hate, what you would like to see. Constructive criticism is MORE than welcome.

Later

Maddi-Wan


End file.
